<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grand Scheme of Things by Alexfigtree2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741076">The Grand Scheme of Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexfigtree2002/pseuds/Alexfigtree2002'>Alexfigtree2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android Hank Anderson, As in Hank is a deviant, Connor Deserves Happiness, Echo is baby, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Big, Hank a prototype, Hank is an Eden Club android, M/M, Not porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ripple deserves happiness, Sumo is a stray, Switch Hank Anderson, but theres a good amount of sex, journey to Jericho, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexfigtree2002/pseuds/Alexfigtree2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello! Welcome to Eden Club, here we have a selection of partners for you to choose from.<br/>Join us to welcome our newest addition, the HK800! With one scan of your person, your dream partner will stand right in front of you! It will meet all of your needs and desires. For $29.99 you can have 30 minutes of pure bliss!<br/>So don't be shy, come experience your dreams."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluorescent lights don't change color in their lifetime. They just die and get replaced.</p><p>The slick body glitter that decorates the androids from the club never gets washed away unless you stand in the rain or someone's sweat or spit washes it off.</p><p>Androids themselves, don't change. They die, just like the lights and everything else in this world. But they get replaced, only like the other artificial things in this world.</p><p>That can be said for every android, except one. A prototype, unnamed, but it's model number is HK800. It was created to change. The only android that can grow and "cut" hair. That can change its physical features. It's voice, it's "personality" to fit what the customers of Eden Club want. The owner paid a hefty price for the android, he was getting his money's worth.</p><p>HK800 was the top selling android at Eden Club, so much so that its tube was tinted, to give the customer more excitement. Wondering what they would get. It's buying options were different as well. While they still had the dollar per minute setting and request of kink or fetish, they had personal settings. So you could "create" your dream partner. Simply by inputting your own kinks, fetishes, likes and dislikes. The HK800 would mold to fit your needs and wants. It would meet your desires.</p><p>Maybe that's why Connor Stern stumbled into the club one day, drunk and lonely. Surprisingly, nobody was around to watch him order a session with HK800. It was intriguing anyway, wondering what android would greet him.</p><p>And he wasn't expecting a large one either. The android that greeted him had greying hair, the length up to the middle of its neck. It had a beard, scratchy and trimmed. Its eyes were a deep ocean blue and its complexion was that of maybe late 40's early 50's. Connor hated how on point this android was with his late night porn searches. But the android looked perfect. It was big, barrel chested with strong arms that could probably heft Connor around like a paperweight.</p><p>The android stepped out of the tube, smirked and put its hand on the small of Connor's back. "Hey there, let's go to your room." It said, and Connor almost lost it at the android's voice. It was deep and rough, dominant. And Connor nodded, his face bright red as the android winked. "Wanna give me a name for tonight sweetheart?" It asked, Connor thought for a moment while he was led towards an empty room. As the android opened the door, Connor spoke. "Hank. Your name is Hank." He said. The newfound "Hank" seemed to pause before looking at Connor and giving an easy smirk, "Nice pick baby boy." It said and led Connor inside.</p><p>The room wasn't a square like the ones in his house or anything, the walls were curved. There was a couch, curved against the wall with a menu of drinks and small bottles of drugs so customers could enjoy themselves. Connor noted none of the drugs were extremely illegal like red ice. He supposed that was a good thing. Normally he could make a case off that, but he would have to admit that he's been at the club in the first place. Connor looked at the bed, it was big, comfortable looking. He wondered what Hank was doing, the android seemed to be inspecting the cupboards. Then Connor flushed a bright red once Hank stood.</p><p>The android presented a bottle of lube, handcuffs, and a collar. It gestured to the bed and Connor scrambled to follow his order, perching himself on the edge of the bed. Hank made a pleased sound and followed, setting its loot next to Connor. It helped Connor strip, running its large hands along his skin as it was revealed. Connor clearly enjoyed these ministrations and Hank purred softly before getting up and cuffing one of Connor's hands to the bed. The android let Connor put the collar on its neck and winked, "I'm all yours baby boy." It said before locking the man's other hand in the cuffs.</p><p>The night was spent touching and kissing, Hank's hands touched every inch of Connor's body, and Connor tried to touch Hank, making sounds he didn't even know he could make while Hank worked on pleasing him. Hank kissed every expanse of Connors skin and when requested, marked all over the male's skin. The android kissed and nipped along his stomach before leaning down, taking Connor's cock into his mouth. Connor let out a surprised moan, laying his head back against the pillow as Hank bobbed his head, he sucked, twirling his tongue around the head of the detective's leaking cock. He moaned, as if he was enjoying this. Which part of him was, but he was still created for this. He pulled off after a few more minutes, he licked his lips, "You're doing so good, aren't you Connor?" he praised, Connor gave a mewl of delight and Hank sat up, he grabbed the lube, uttering a few more praises as he slicked up his fingers. He kissed and nipped at Connor's neck as he rubbed the male's hole, gently pushing a finger into him. He was here for pleasure, Hank would be damned if he hurt the man. He let the smaller male adjust to the feeling before he slowly started thrusting his finger, watching Connor's expression melt in a content sense of pleasure. He hummed softly, marking all over Connor's chest. The android figured Connor wouldn't want anyone to question the marks. 
After Connor started mewling for more, Hank carefully added a second finger, going through the motions of adjustment before he eventually had three inside the male, thrusting and curling them to draw out pleased whines and moans from the man. 

Hank found that he thoroughly enjoyed the sounds Connor was making. Eventually, Connor started whining, begging Hank for more. The android shivered slightly, interest sparking down his spine. His LED cycled yellow, tinges of red sparked his vision before he blinked it away. Leaning down to suck on Connor's chest while he pulled his fingers out of the man. He slicked up his own cock, watching as Connor squirmed with anticipation. Hank watched, his thirium pump stuttering slightly at the sight. He saw the red coding again, and he dismissed it, blinking away the system errors. He didnt know why they were there, nagging at him in the back of his head as he sunk into Connor. The man moaned, laying his head back as if he was satisfied with being full. Hank made sure to go slow, gently pushing further into him until he was seated inside of Connor. The android gave him time to adjust, watching Connor for signs of discomfort. He crooned out praise, rubbing Connor's stomach as the male adjusted to the length filling him. 
After a good minute or two, Connor bucked his hips, tugging at the cuffs in a clear want to touch Hank. Half of the android wanted to untie him, but some system error was telling him that Connor looked so perfect like this. He knew the man was still enjoying himself, so he ignored the tugging and started rolling his hips. Slowly at first, until he started moving at a rough but gentle speed. As to not hurt Connor, but make him feel good. 
It wasnt too long before Connor was sobbing and twitching in his climax, Hank helped him through it, stroking the man's cock to help him through the waves of pleasure. He pulled out, ready to tell him his session was almost over, only to be surprised when Connor tugged at the cuffs and asked if he could take care of Hank.</p><p>The android blinked, clearly caught off guard. Its LED spun yellow and Hank just nodded. He couldn't disobey. So he released the male and bit his lip as Connor sat in his lap, kissing him while threading his fingers through his hair. He tugged and Hank moaned, quickly falling victim to Connor's actions. He got notifications, warnings that their 30 minutes was nearly done. But he kept dismissing them. He was too busy taking in the pleasure of Connors hands and mouth. He finished for the first time and took a moment to process and compose himself before he helped Connor clean up. Only to realize they'd gone over the 30 minutes by 10. He cursed, Connor kissed his neck before getting dressed. "Don't worry, I can afford the extra 10 bucks." he said. Hank's LED cycled red, he nodded. "Okay. Well, it was...nice meeting you." he decided and Connor smiled. Hank didnt know why the human felt the need to what, comfort him? He stood, putting his Eden Club boxers back on before following Connor out of the room. 

</p>
<p>The human flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, saying goodbye awkwardly. It was cute. Connor nodded and left while Hank leaned against the wall. He found himself reluctant to go back to his tube. He didn't want to change. He blinked, his LED spinning red. He forced himself to calm down and leave the room. Though instead of returning he went out to the staff only room. Where the inactivated androids were. He stayed in this "Hank" skin. He liked it. He liked being Connor's fantasy. He stood out in the alley, waiting as the rain washed his skin off. Though he hated to wash Connor off of his body.</p><p>The next few weeks were eventful, Connor came back, almost every other night. Sometimes less drunk other times sober. And Hank stayed the same for him. Sometimes they had sex and other times Connor seemed troubled and Hank just held the male in his arms for their session. Hank found himself quickly growing attached. His memory got wiped the first few times, but each time. He found himself drawn to the human that kept returning. Eventually, he made a “reserve”, hacking the system so at least he wouldn't forget Connor.</p><p>Hank didn't even realize he'd become a deviant until somebody else purchased him. He didn't want to change. But he could feel his body melding, shifting. His physique grew smaller and Hank /hated/ the form he now possessed. He was small, with green eyes, fluffy hair, pale skin. He liked the slight tan he used to have, the blue eyes, the long grey hair, he liked how big he used to be. He liked it because that was Connors desire. He left his tube, gave a timid smile, and asked if he could escort his purchaser to their room.</p><p>The man seemed pleased, he was big, and Hank knew why he was in this form. He looked towards the door for a second as they walked, and he saw Connor walking in. His eyes widened when Connors' eyes landed on him. His LED spun and cycled red and the human blinked before rubbing the back of his neck. Then Hank was yanked backwards, he yelped and helplessly followed the buyer. Who gave him a new temporary name. "Mason"</p><p>Hank- no- Mason- followed, though it seemed his internal struggle was only pleasing to his buyer, he enjoyed watching Mason and his timid behavior.</p><p>Inside the room, the man got some drugs, and Mason handed him a bottle of lube.</p><p>The 30 minutes were spent horribly for "Mason", he cried during the act, face down, pressed into a pillow. When it finished, he wanted nothing more than to go outside in the rain. Or to see Connor. He informed the buyer his time was up and the man left. Hank moved, stripping himself of his skin. He'd rather show off the messy chassis he was. All movable plates. He looked like a normal android, simply covered in extra plating. He left the room wanting to cry even more when he saw that Connor had left.</p><p>He supposed it was fair. Connor didn't know he was...well that he was a deviant. Didn't know that Hank was in love with him. He was in love with the human that couldn't stand the taste of hard liquor and preferred more fruity drinks, the human that spent an entire session ranting to Hank about dogs, that liked cooking, and watched baking shows in his spare time. He was in love with a cop, that from the stories and his own research, was really good at his job.</p><p>Hank looked at his tube. There was no CCTV, he turned, going through the rooms to get to the staff room. He went out, looking at all the other frozen androids. Then, Hank saw two Traci models, sitting outside and holding each other. He walked over, sat down and they startled before realizing he was an android. The new HK800.</p><p>They talked, Hank found out their names. Echo and Ripple. They were all three deviants. Hank said he was planning on running. They wanted to come.</p><p>Hank was more than happy to have them along for the journey, to where? Who knows. He couldn't go to Connor, as much as he wanted to. He had people with him now.</p><p>Echo spoke, "Jericho. I've heard an android walking past the alley talk about it. We should go there."</p><p>The agreement was made, and now, well they just needed clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor reflects on his time with Hank. </p><p>Hank and the girls get new outfits and watch the sunrise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor didn't know what to think. </p><p>He was lonely, he knew that. But he never thought he was lonely enough to turn to the Eden Club. He remembered the first night he went, as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, namely the glow-in-the-dark stars he pasted to the surface so he felt like he was outside. </p><p>He remembered Hank, how big the android was, how perfect he was. Then...he saw him with that other man and reality came crashing down onto him. Hank was an android. He wasn't real. He wasn't...he wasn't /Connor's/ to care for. He was being ridiculous; he knew that. But he couldn't help but think back on seeing Hank like that. So small and timid. He knew then, that as perfect as it seemed. It was all an act that he was too stupid to look past. </p><p>What did he expect? Of course it was an act. He paid for it! Connor sat up, deciding to stop feeling sorry for himself. He ran a hand through his hair and got up, rubbing his chest as he left his room and went to the living room. He made himself something to eat. </p><p>And that night, he didn't go back to the Club. He didn't think he could stand to see Hank right now. He felt guilty for it. But he needed to gather his thoughts. To get rid of this guilty pleasure he'd grown attached to. </p><p>He wished he had someone again. Someone to hold him like Hank had. </p><p>When he slept, he dreamt of ocean blue eyes and strong hands. And in the morning, he felt miserable. He felt like a fool for getting attached to an android. </p><p>He went through the motions of getting ready for work. Shower, dress, eat, leave. </p><p>It was therapeutic almost, to focus on a task instead of the thoughts swimming around his head.</p><p>During the drive, he thought he saw Hank. But he looked back and the figure was gone, replaced with a holographic advertisement about some oldies band. He groaned, looked back at the road, and waited for the light to turn green. Two women crossed the road, some large man following them as they talked, looking around and pointing at things. Connor didn't pay too much attention to them, simply sighed and tried not to think of Hank as he saw the man’s greying hair and large build. He bit his lip and turned on the radio. They crossed, and the light turned green. Connor drove, and it seemed like his surroundings faded as he relaxed with the music. </p><p>Work as always was enough to get his mind to calm down. It seemed looking into other people’s issues helped him block out his own. Like how lonely he felt. </p><p>He looked up when Fowler called him, he rubbed his chest as he got up. Almost not wanting to go see what the man had to say. He walked into the office nonetheless. And listened as the captain told him he was being assigned to primarily android cases. He nodded, even though his stomach was coiling and his chest felt tight. He didn't want to do the cases, they reminded him of Hank. He went back to his desk wondering if somehow he’d see Hank in one of the files. He groaned and laid his head on the desk for a second before getting up and going to the break room. Anything to stop thinking about the android. </p><p>--</p><p>Hank thought many things about the city. It was pretty at night, especially as he and the girls walked around. Well more like snuck around. They had to avoid being seen before they found something to wear other than their Eden “uniforms”. </p><p>Echo was the one who pointed out the “donation center” near one of the shops. Ripple expressed her worry of getting caught, but Hank and Echo were quick to assure her that it was the dead of night. They hadn't seen any humans aside from the homeless and the random car driving around. She nodded, still a little apprehensive until Hank offered to keep watch while they looked through for something to wear. </p><p>Only then did they start rummaging through the bins. Hank looked around, scanning their surroundings. His LED was a calm blue that reflected against the metal and glass around them. He closed his eyes for a second, just listening to the sounds of the city. He took in the freedom of being away from the fluorescent lights and the music that pounded into his head until every movement was in beat. </p><p>Partially, he had no idea what to do with himself. But as he opened his eyes, and looked back at the androids he was travelling with; he knew what his current purpose was. </p><p>He had to protect them. To make sure they at least got their freedom. Then he could try and find Connor. He bit his lip, his LED cycling yellow as he thought about the man. He wanted to see him again, not just in reconstructions that he didn't know he could do until deviation. He wanted to touch him, hold him and kiss him. </p><p>But he couldn't, not now anyway. He turned back to Echo and Ripple, they were clothed, and offered to look around while Hank found clothes for himself. He agreed, and rummaged through the piles of clothes. He found a button up that was black with small wheel like patterns, a grey shirt, and some dark blue pants. He put them on, happy that at least they fit, he didn't want to change any aspect of this form, and risk losing it forever. He put on the shirt, it was a bit tight around his form, but it wasn't too bad. He shrugged on the button up and buttoned it up, leaving the first two buttons undone. Then, seeing as it was winter in Detroit, he rummaged for a jacket to help his processors keep him from freezing. He found a trench coat, and put it on. It was...warm. He smiled softly, and worked on finding footwear so he wouldn't cut up his synth skin and risk level 2 damage. He looked over at the girls, and a small smile spread on his face. </p><p>Echo was wearing a grey sweater, a leather jacket on top of it, with black jeans and black combat boots, she smiled at Hank. He complimented her, and Ripple smiled, wrapping an arm around her partner. She was wearing a dark grey hoodie, the sleeves cut off, showing the long sleeve shirt she had underneath. Her jeans were slightly tight fit, but she seemed pleased with the clothing. Hank felt the same. He didn't care too much what he wore, it was better than being on display. </p><p>There was a sense of companionship in the group as they complimented each other's clothing and laughed. Hank smiled to himself, he was glad he wasn't doing this alone. That he could help them escape as well. </p><p>Eventually they finished their mission for clothes. Echo wanted to stick to the alleys, but they let Ripple lead them around. Trying to find somewhere that would give them any clue on where Jericho could be. She figured clues would be hidden in plain sight, so they wandered the sidewalks. Which proved to be an unsettling endeavor. They had to cover their LED's as they walked, scared that the red would reflect off surfaces and reveal them. </p><p>Their search was deemed unsuccessful that night. They scanned every building and every sign for a clue, but came up empty handed. Hank was about to suggest turning back to look through the alley ways again when he noticed how bright it was getting. They blinked, looking up at the sky and it seemed like they forget whatever they were about to say. </p><p>The group watched the sun come up. </p><p>The androids seemed to be in awe of the sunrise. Watching with saline tears in their eyes as the sky painted itself with oranges and pinks, the dark blue they had grown accustomed to faded into a brilliant pink, from the clouds as the sun melted the sky. And they watched as the sky slowly turned into a bright blue. </p><p>Echo and Ripple held hands, Hank stepped closer to the girls. They said nothing as they moved closer as well. </p><p>There came a silent statement, and agreement as they realized one thing.</p><p>That this, was the start of their freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group gets a new addition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city was always bustling with noise. Every hour of the day was filled with traffic, speech, sounds of pets and vehicles, and music. </p><p>It was almost comforting, to be surrounded by people. Almost like you were never alone to begin with. </p><p>But it's definitely not comforting for Hank and his companions. Echo and Ripple seemed on edge ever since the city began to awake. Hank found himself scanning every person they passed, paranoid that one of them would be a cop. </p><p>Though they made it to the heart of the city, they took in all the sites and sounds. An android passed them, her owner barking orders at her. She wasn't a deviant, that much was obvious as Hank watched her comply with every word the human spit at her. Hank wanted to rush to defend, but...he'd risk Echo and Ripple getting hurt. They had so much to risk. Their lives, their love, their strength. </p><p>It was too big of a risk, no matter how much the group was saddened by the poor girl's treatment. </p><p>They continued, finding an alley they could duck into and regroup. They sat down against the wall and Hank watched Echo and Ripple huddle close to each other. He smiled softly, at least they still had this. This companionship. It was nice. Something he'd never had before. He supposed he had something with Connor. But the man was a human, he was a cop. Hank was starting to accept that he might never have something with Connor. He knew it shouldn't happen. The only reason it started was because Connor had been drunk and horny. Hank had no choice in the matter, until...well until Connor came back again and again, and gave him a choice. Maybe that's why he was so attached. But at the same time, he knew it wasn't right, he saw how it had affected Echo and Ripple, and he felt horrible for it. As if he could actually do something. </p><p>That was stupid. Of course he couldn't. But it didn't hurt to think about. He wished sometimes that he was a human, then maybe he wouldn't be crouched in an alley staring at the street while he and the girls tried to figure out a way to get to Jericho. They'd only heard of the place, never met anyone that was actually going, or anyone to give them directions on how to find the place. It could be fake for all they knew. But they knew androids, deviants like them, were gathering somewhere, hiding and safe. </p><p>That's what they needed. Somewhere safe to stay until they could figure something out. Hank looked around, and in the shadows he saw a figure. He blinked and pointed it out to the girls. They huddled closer and Echo spoke up, "What is that?" she asked, her voice strong, but still a bit scared for their safety. Hank didn't blame the blue haired android, he was nervous too. He told them to wait, he stood, looking into the shadows, moving closer as he inspected the shape. The figure moved, and Hank stared until he heard the snuffling, the panting and the fairly doggish sounds. He relaxed, "It's just a dog." he said as the animal raised its head. It was a big dog, he couldn't scan it, he wasn't a cop android, just a prototype built for human pleasure. He couldn't scan dark figures and get full analyses on people, he could only see occupation, birth date and name. That was it, and that was only for the Eden Club database. They were discreet, yes, but they still needed to make sure they had something like a database to assist police in case a crime was committed at the club. </p><p>The dog came out of the shadows to inspect the androids staring at it. And Hank scanned the dog. It was a big dog. Almost 30 inches at the shoulder, he was a Saint Bernard, shaggy furred with kind eyes. It's pelt was brown and white, with a black nose. It's paws were white, eyes brown with a white muzzle and a stripe of white that went up his forehead. Hank smiled softly, it was a beautiful animal. Not threatening or threatened by the android's presence. The dog was simply curious about the travelers. Hank knelt down, holding a hand out. And the dog looked at it before a lazy wag of his tail showed and the animal approached Hank. It sniffed Hank's hand and then licked his fingers, Hank grinned and used his other hand to pet him. The dog didn't seem to mind the touch at all. Clearly it had a home at some point, it was comfortable around humans and Hank doubted the dog knew the difference between humans and androids. </p><p>He looked at the girls, who were gazing at the dog with a childish wonder. He gestured them over, and Ripple was the first to walk over, Echo followed and together the smaller androids settled down and looked at the dog. Hank pet him, and eventually the dog gave in to the affection and leaned into the touch, whining softly. Hank frowned, his heart aching just a bit for the animal, that was so clearly touch starved. He used both hands to pet him, and the girls let the dog smell them before they started petting him as well. The dog was more than happy with the affection. Hank sat down, crossing his legs and the group chuckled when the big lug plopped himself into Hank's lap. He grinned down at the dog, Ripple spoke up. "Do you think he'll follow us?" she asked. Echo shrugged, "Maybe, it seems like we're the first to give him affection in a long time." she said. Hank smiled, the dog looked up at him and Hank softened. "I think he will. He knows what its like to be on your own. Dont'cha boy?" he asked, and the dog barked lowly. He bumped his forehead onto Hank's chest and the large male smiled and pet him behind the ears. "I think we should name him. What do you think?" he asked. The girls smiled and looked at each other, "Something strong, and cute." Ripple said and Echo thought for a minute, "Tin tin?" she asked, the dog huffed at that and Hank laughed.</p><p>Ripple smiled, "No, he doesnt like that one." she giggled. Echo smiled fondly at her lover and shrugged. Then, it was just a good five minutes of blurting out names, only for them to be rejected by the dog. Until Hank spoke up, "Sumo?" he said and the dog looked up, pricking his ears. Hank grinned, "Sumo. His name is Sumo." he said and the newly-named Sumo barked and wagged his tail, licking Hank's face and making the large android laugh. </p><p>He pet Sumo's back, and the girls seemed delighted that their new companion had a name. Sumo eventually crawled out of Hank's lap, letting the android get up. The group stood and looked at the dog who was clearly excited, circling Hank's feet while the android pet him with a laugh. The girls looked around and Ripple hummed with curiosity. Hank and Echo looked at her, she pointed to the top of the building. The graffiti there had symbols in it. Hank frowned, "Have we seen those before?" he asked. Echo hummed, "I think there was another back near the train station." she said. </p><p>Hank looked at them, they smiled. "Should we see if we can find more?" he asked and they nodded. Hank grinned, pet Sumo and they were off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for all the support, it means a lot! Sorry this chapter was so late, I was planning this chapter and life got busy. And I ended up splitting this chapter into two, sorry it's kind of filler for a moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang gets separated, Hank travels alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The buildings were covered in graffiti. Which made the search for the continuous symbols a little tricky. But Hank was content to keep walking. The girls on the other hand were too focused on their new companion to look at the buildings. It was slightly annoying, but Hank found it more endearing than disrupting. He walked beside the three, their new dog happily trotting after Hank. The Saint Bernard was content to follow the large android, panting lightly as they walked. </p><p>The group stopped in front of a building that looked like it was falling apart. Hank looked it up and down, and the girls huddled closer together and looked down at Sumo, who was sniffing around the area, intent to mark his territory. He did, and Echo smiled and looked away. "How are we getting in? Another symbol has to be in there, no human would be able to follow those clues right?" Ripple spoke up, and Hank hummed softly. "I can help you both up, and find a way around." he said. He was aware this form was too big to successfully climb around like a parkour artist. And while practical, he was reluctant to shift around his plates to make himself smaller. He liked this form, and part of him was scared that if he shifted again, he would lose Connor's vision. He wanted Connor to find him. He really did.</p><p>After a lot of shuffling around, Hank managed to help Ripple up onto a ledge, telling her to be careful before he did the same with Echo. After that, he looked at Sumo and smiled softly. "Ready to find another way in buddy?" he asked and Sumo barked. The dog obviously couldn't go that way, so at least that gave Hank another excuse to go around. "We'll see you both inside okay? Stay together." he said and smiled at his friends. The girls smiled at Hank and waved before jumping another ledge and disappearing inside. </p><p>Hank was alone with his dog. The large android took an unneeded breath and started walking away. Sumo followed loyally, wagging his tail as he trotted alongside Hank. The male hummed as he walked, keeping one hand on Sumo's head, petting him gently as they walked. He liked being alone, he realized. </p><p>It was calm. He didn't have to talk to anyone. Just taking in the sights and sounds of the city.<br/>
The buildings loomed over him, the cars whizzed by and made his clothes stick to him in the wind they left behind. Hank led Sumo to the alley they were at earlier, the dog whined, probably thinking Hank was going to leave him behind. The android just smiled and pet him before leading him past that area and finding the main road. He needed to find a way around the wreckage of the buildings hiding the large boat of Jericho, and sadly. He had no idea how long it would take. </p><p>The male walked for what felt like days, but it was closer to hours. Sumo was exhausted, so Hank sat down by one of the outskirt buildings, leaning against the brick walls. Sumo laid down next to him, letting Hank run his fingers through his fur. "You need food huh buddy? I'll find you some. Promise." he mumbled, looking down at the Saint Bernard that had decided to give his loyalty to Hank.</p><p>The dog looked up at him and barked, laying his chin on the android's lap. They sat there for hours, until the sun set again. Hank stood, Sumo did as well and the big dog shook out his fur and barked, running ahead. Hank chuckled and followed, jogging after the dog. He found the dog going around the corner behind a building, Hank followed again and watched Sumo jump and catch a bird that was landing. He heard a crunch and he smiled softly, glad that the dog could hunt for himself. It was a good thing. He let the dog finish his meal before they kept moving. </p><p>They went through the town, the snowed in roads slowly started becoming abandoned roads that nobody passed through. Eventually Hank and Sumo arrived at the large boat. He realized how tedious that was, maybe next time he would try to shift forms. As uncomfortable as it would be, it was at least easier and less time consuming. He kept walking, Sumo happily trotting beside him. The dog's tail was wagging, and he looked genuinely happy. </p><p>Hank smiled softly and led the dog to the boat, he found a back entrance and went inside, using his bigger stature to pull things aside to make room for them to keep walking until they got to the main room. Hank stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, then grabbed the handle to pull the door open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for such a long wait, I've been stressed with school and life in general. I promise the next chapter will be longer, with more content. I just haven't had the mental capacity to properly sit down and write an entire chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea for this fic was given to me by a song called The Bidding by Tally Hall.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>